In electrophotographic apparatuses such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile apparatus using a xerography method, cleaning blades for removing toner that remains on the outer peripheries of photosensitive drums are provided.
In the cleaning blades, blade portions brought into contact with the outer peripheries of the photosensitive drums are made from a polyurethane composition. A distal end portion of each blade portion slides on the outer periphery of the rotating photosensitive drum, whereby the toner remaining on the outer periphery of the photosensitive drum is removed.
There is known, as a polyurethane composition from which a blade portion of a cleaning blade is made, a polyurethane composition made from a polyhydroxy compound containing an organopolysiloxane and a polyisocyanate (Patent Document 1).